Arthur Willette Robinson, Jr. (1917-2000)
in Dover, Screven County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = near Cooperville, Screven County, Georgia |Father = Arthur Willette Robinson |Mother = Susie Floy Blackburn |Spouse = Meredith Lee Martin |Marriage = in Savannah, Chatham County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Wades Baptist Church Cemetery, Cooperville, Screven County, Georgia }} Large land owner and farmer. He attended Cooperville School in western Screven County and graduated from Rocky Ford High School. He then attended Georgia Military College in Milledgeville and Abraham Baldwin Agricultural College (ABAC) in Tifton. It was at ABAC that he met his future wife, Meredith Martin. They first settled across the street from his parents in Dover. In 1943 they moved to the family farm on Upper Cameron Road and built a house for themselves and his parents in 1950. He and his wife have a meeting room named after them at Wades Baptist Church, where he was a deacon. He also served the church as a member of the executive board of the Middle Baptist Association and a dedicated leader in Sunday School and Church Training. He also served as the Song Leader during services for many years, leaving such a lasting impression on his children that particular songs still evoke memories of him. He was active in organizing the Screven County Farm Bureau in either 1937 or 1941 (the sources I have conflict). He was secretary and later president and served on the board beginning in 1942. In 1964, he was named Man of the Year in Soil Conservation for Screven County and in 1994 he was named Screven County Young Farmers Man of the Year. He was president of the Cooperville Farm Bureau and Volunteer Fire Department. He was also a member of the Screven County Livestock Association. He retired from the US Postal Service in 1983 after 32 years of service. He and Meredith were also long-time 4-H volunteers and encouraged their children to participate as well. There is a question about how he originally spelled his middle name, either Willett or Willette, but nothing has really been determined about that. He died in a farming accident. Strangely, his record in the Social Security Death Index claims his residence at death to be in zip code 33311 (Ft. Lauderdale, Florida) instead of 30467, where he actually lived. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Arthur Willette Robinson, Jr., and Meredith Lee Martin' Gallery ArthurWilletteRobinsonJr.JPG|Willette Robinson on his farm (c. 1988) Meredithwillettemartingkids.JPG|Meredith Martin Robinson, Arthur Willette Robinson, Jr. Ruth Davis Martin (seated); grandchildren are Clifford and Charlann Potter (at Robinson farm c. 1988) Meredithwillete1988.JPG|Meredith and Willette on their farm c. 1988 Meredithandwillettewithkidsandspouses.JPG|Meredith Martin Robinson and Willette Robinson, Jr. (both seated) with children and spouses (l to r): Charles Potter, Mary Ann Robinson Potter, Marty Robinson, Sara Stone Robinson, A. W. Robinson III, Diana Deyo Robinson, Tom Thornton, Eva Ray Thornton (c. 1988) References *Augusta Chronicle, November 10, 2000 **Link 1. **Link 2. *FamilySearch.org - Social Security Death Index *Granddaughter (name withheld by request). Personal knowledge. *Hollingsworth, Dixon, editor. The History of Screven County, Georgia. 1989. Fourth printing 2005. *Potter, Mary Ann Robinson. Personal knowledge. *Robinson, Arthur Willette, Jr. Obituary articles sent to me by Mary Ann Robinson Potter. have to review for better source info Category:Robinson (surname) Robinson, Arthur Willette, Jr. Robinson, Arthur Willette, Jr. Robinson, Arthur Willette, Jr. Robinson, Arthur Willette, Jr. Category:Non-SMW people articles